Middle-After Match
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AT-AR. Nijimura membalas kata-kata Akashi tadi saat mereka menonton pertandingan semi final kedua. Dibalas dengan bonus kecupan manis di pipi kiri sang mantan adik kelas.


" _Are_? Sei- _chan_? Kenapa tidak duduk di sini?" Mibuchi bertanya heran. Pasalnya, dari kursi yang telah ditempati oleh tim Rakuzan, Akashi bukannya duduk di samping Mibuchi seperti biasanya, dia malah duduk di barisan di depannya.

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kapten Rakuzan itu tersenyum samar membalasnya. "Aku ingin duduk di sini. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya sembari menghadap ke belakang.

Mibuchi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sei- _chan_ ~ lebih baik duduk dekat denganku saja. Kalau mau diskusi, kan enak," kali ini dia malah merajuk, membujuk Sei- _chan_ -nya agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, bagaimana ini?" Akashi menoleh ke sampingnya, dia menyikut lengan orang berjaket abu-abu di sampingnya, "Nijimura- _san_ , boleh aku pindah tempat duduk?"

Dia, Nijimura Shuuzou, melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah datar dengan aura gelap. "Seingatku kau yang menyuruhku duduk di sini dan menunggu, Akashi- _sama_ ," jelas sekali dia berbicara dengan nada sarkastis andalannya.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Akashi. Dia kembali menoleh pada Mibuchi seolah mengatakan 'aku tak bisa apa-apa' dengan wajah inosennya. Namun matanya membulat kaget (sekaligus penuh antusias) tatkala dia melihat wakil kaptennya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pundak Nijimura dua kali, seolah memaksa pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu untuk menghadap ke belakang.

Pemuda bernetra kelabu dengan bibir eksotis itu menghela napas. Entah kenapa tahu kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi—diam-diam dulu mantan adik kelasnya itu pernah cerita tentang teman seklubnya. Jadi, dengan berat hati dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertandingan semi final kedua Winter Cup alias pertandingan Touou vs Seirin (setelah tadi yang pertama Rakuzan vs Kaijou dan dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan) di bawah sana lalu menghadap ke belakang.

Dia yakin pernah melihat foto tiga teman terdekat Akashi dulu dari ponsel pemuda itu, termasuk si Yaksha ini. Namun kenapa begitu dilihat langsung, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia malah tertegun sempurna? Ya Tuhan ... Mibuchi Reo ternyata secantik ini.

"Kau," suara itu membuyarkan pikirannya, "seenaknya dekat dengan Sei—eh, tunggu. Tampaknya aku mengenalmu. Tadi Sei- _chan_ bilang namamu 'Nijimura', kan?"

"Hah?" netra kelabu milik Nijimura mengerjap dua kali. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu. Dan ya namaku—"

"Kau ... kau Nijimura yang _itu_? Nijimura mantan kapten Teikou?!" sebisa mungkin Mibuchi mengatur volume suaranya; dan lagi ini di tengah pertandingan. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terfokus pada pemuda yang malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'kenapa bisa tahu?'.

"Tahu?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang dirimu! Yang benar saja, Sei- _chan_ —oh tunggu, Sei- _chan_ berarti adik kelasmu, kan?!" bagus, ucapan Mibuchi kali ini sukses membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka malah terpusat pada mereka di sana. Nijimura memasang wajah pasrah dan Akashi lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pertandingan daripada harus mendengarkan debat tak penting yang berlangsung antara kedua kakak kelasnya.

"Reo- _nee_ ," kini suara kekanak-kanakan nan ceria yang menyahut, "maksudnya yang kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban? Kapten tim Akashi dulu?"

Mibuchi mengangguk antusias. Hayama dan Nebuya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan malah ikut-ikutan memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menikmati pertandingan dengan santai sore itu.

"Akashi," Nijimura berkata datar namun penuh dengan tekanan ala aura pembunuh, "aku tidak mau berurusan dengan timmu lagi, apapun alasannya."

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

 **X.x.X**

 **Middle-After Match**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AT-AR, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AT-AR. Nijimura membalas kata-kata Akashi tadi saat mereka menonton pertandingan semi final kedua. Dibalas dengan bonus kecupan manis di pipi kiri sang mantan adik kelas.**

 **X.x.X**

Pertandingan semi final kedua ini berlangsung seru. Antara Touou dan Seirin sama-sama tak ada yang mau mengalah. Apalagi pertarungan antara _ace_ dari kedua tim. Satu gimnasium terus menyorakkan dukungan mereka tanpa henti, termasuk Nijimura sendiri. Dia tidak berat sebelah, tentu saja. Dia mendukung kedua mantan adik kelasnya di sana.

Lama tidak menyaksikan pertandingan basket membuat pemuda yang sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di SMA itu ikut bersemangat. Dulu dia yang berada di lapangan, namun sekarang dia yang duduk di kursi penonton memberikan dukungan. Sama-sama memacu adrenalin, apalagi dia tidak bisa memutuskan untuk mendukung Touou atau Seirin.

Sempat dia menganalisis sendiri dalam pikirannya, seperti 'langkah apa yang akan dipakai Seirin di _quarter_ kedua', 'bagaimana strategi Touou untuk menghadapi duo cahaya-bayangan', 'apa yang terjadi jika _ace_ kedua tim masuk _zone_ dan saling berhadapan', 'siapa yang akan menang', dll. Itu semua membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, terlalu membuatnya bersemangat.

Dan hal itu justru malah membuatnya tampak asyik sendiri.

Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya pun diabaikan. Padahal tadi pemuda yang lebih muda itu terlihat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah dirinya. Dia sebenarnya fokus ke pertandingan, namun mendengar reaksi Nijimura yang berlebihan mau tak mau atensinya terusik dan malah wajah pemuda itulah yang menjadi objek perhatiannya.

Dia ikut senang sebenarnya melihat mantan kakak kelasnya itu senang. Pasalnya Nijimura terlalu sibuk bersekolah di L.A sana, untung orang tua dan kedua adiknya sudah pulang ke Jepang duluan karena keadaan ayah mereka sudah jauh membaik dibanding sebelumnya. Awalnya, dari cerita yang dia dengar dari pemuda itu langsung, Nijimura berniat ikut pindah, namun karena tanggung tinggal setahun lagi, jadi yang ada pemuda yang sudah lebih tinggi dari terakhir dia lihat di SMP dulu itu terpaksa tinggal sendiri di sana dan melanjutkan sekolahnya sampai beres baru boleh pulang ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studi.

Dan berhubung sekolah Nijimura sudah mengambil _winter break_ , pemuda itu pun bisa pulang ke tanah airnya dan menikmati liburan di sini. Karena mereka sendiri memang masih suka bertukar kabar, apalagi sempat bertemu setelah pertandingan dengan Jabberwock saat musim panas lalu, Akashi tak sungkan untuk mengajak pemuda itu untuk menonton semi final Winter Cup-nya yang kedua.

"Argh, sial. Kalau saja tadi _dunk_ itu masuk," komentar orang di sebelahnya tiba-tiba.

Netra merahnya melirik. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya santai, kedua tangannya disandarkan ke lengan kursi. Bibirnya membentuk kurva, tersenyum tipis.

" _Me gustas tu_."

"Eh, Akashi? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

" _Dunk_ tadi," pandangannya fokus ke depan, "kalau Aomine berhasil memasukkannya, Touou bisa memimpin lima poin—kan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

 _Baguslah_ , dia berucap dalam hati, _itu tadi kata-kata yang memalukan. Bagus kalau Nijimura-_ san _tidak mendengarnya._

 **X.x.X**

Touou menang dengan tiga poin lebih unggul.

Pertandingan sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi mereka berdua masih asyik duduk di tempat masing-masing seolah terpaku agar tak pergi ke mana-mana. Mibuchi bahkan tadi hampir menyeret Akashi pulang kalau saja adik kelasnya itu tidak menolak halus dengan senyuman yang mampu membuatnya mati bahagia.

"Akashi," panggil orang di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Pertandingan hari ini hebat semua. Pertandinganmu, Aomine, Kuroko—semuanya keren. Aku sampai lupa bernapas," Nijimura memberikan senyuman senangnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok Nijimura- _san_ akan mati kehabisan napas karena melihat pertandingan antara kapten Kiseki no Sedai dengan _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai," ujar Akashi tanpa berniat sombong sedikit pun. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat mendengar tawa renyah dari orang di sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang memakai jaket abu-abu ber- _hoodie_ itu berdiri. "Ayo pulang. Kakak kelasmu tadi sudah hampir marah-marah—dan aku juga tidak mau kena amukannya," bola matanya memutar malas.

Akashi berdiri dan mulai berjalan diikuti Nijimura. Dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Mibuchi tidak sejahat itu kok. Hanya ... sedikit _overprotective_."

"Terserah." Dia menghentikan konversasi mereka saat itu juga. Bukannya cemburu atau kesal, dia masih ingat kejadian tadi saat ribut-ribut kecil tadi dan tatapan _shooter_ Rakuzan itu saat menatapnya. Seolah-olah ... kakak kelas Akashi itu tertarik padanya; dan ya, tadi kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar Mibuchi memang berbicara sesuatu pada Akashi atau entah pada siapa-dia-juga-tak-peduli kalau tubuhnya bagus dan dia ... _hot_.

Itu sungguh menggelikan karena yang berbicara adalah seorang laki-laki yang sempat dia kagumi karena kecantikannya tapi ternyata bisa menyebalkan juga di saat bersamaan (kedipan genit dan panggilan 'Shuu- _chan_ ' tadi sudah sukses membuat tubuhnya memutih syok).

"Nijimura- _san_ ," yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, "tapi kau tidak marah padanya, kan?"

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mendengus geli. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu, kan hanya masalah kecil. Meski sempat agak sebal juga tadi."

Mendengar penjelasan tadi berhasil membuat Akashi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Akashi." Tiba-tiba langkah Nijimura terhenti, membuat pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya pun mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti berjalan. "Ya, kenapa, Nijimura- _san_?"

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol," pemilik netra kelabu itu menyeringai tipis, "jadi kubalas dengan bahasa Inggris saja ya."

Belum sempat Akashi bereaksi, mantan kakak kelasnya itu sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi kirinya.

" _I love you too_."

Siapa yang bilang musim dingin dan hanya memakai kaus dilapisi jaket itu dingin? Buktinya sekarang Akashi malah merasakan tubuhnya memanas—atau lebih spesifik, wajahnya.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Obat baper buat 'Story Only I didn't Know'~. Stok NijiAka-ku masih lumayan, jadi nggak tau yang bakal di- _publish_ lagi yang berbau sedih-sedihan atau enggak.

Sedang suka dengan GFriend – Me Gustas Tu.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
